The Truth Is Not Enough Part3: William
by dana-maru1
Summary: Sequel to The Truth ... Parts 1+2. As you can tell by the title, William will be appearing sometime soon! oh and don't waste time telling me this is complete BS cuz it's still gonna b posted - but if you have constructive criticism, it IS welcome ...
1. What Should I Do?

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part3  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Aimee and Helene cause a bit of trouble...Scully talking ... or whatever!

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Obviously the Sequel to The Truth Is Not Enough Part Two: Children ... So if you have the time you might wanna read that first. Also, is anyone else pissed off the Sirius Black was the one to die in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix??? Because I sure am!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter One

Aimee and Helene are getting out of hand. It isn't enough that they swear and have tantrums, they have to make life hell for Kiara too! I'm running out of patience for the pair of them. All they seem to do is argue with us, like we're the ones in the wrong. I know I shouldn't let their words get to me, but I've lost count of how many times they have reduced me to tears. Most of what they say, they don't mean and I know that. But it doesn't stop me from taking it to heart. It's just hormones, you say, teenagers always think it's them against the world. I'm fully aware of that fact, thank you very much, seeing as both of my eldest daughters are now fifteen, nearing sixteen and blaming all their misfortunes on Mulder and I. 

I don't know if I can take much more of the music blasting through the walls just so that they can rile us and argue with us a little more. And I can only take so much of the things they say, before I end up biting back. I don't want to do that, despite what they say and do, they're still my daughters and I do still love them ... I just wish they wouldn't act like we're the enemy. Because we're not. Maybe it's the pressure of the exams they have just endured, maybe anxiety of their results coming through. Or perhaps it is solely because of their age. If it is that, I damn sure can't wait until they grow up!

Then of course, the other worry of mine to add to the problem - should I tell them about William? He's sixteen now - almost seventeen - and I feel the girls should know, but I'm not sure if they're ready. Maybe they are, but I don't know if I can cope with another tantrum from them. I mean, what if they see this as though we have been lying to them all their lives? Or what if they don't want to know that they have a brother out there somewhere? Or maybe they'll hate me for giving him up. I don't know how it will affect them, all I do know is; I'm going to have to let them know at some point. Possibly sooner rather than later.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short, I know. So ... should I keep writing? Or should I just give up now? Lemme know what you think!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Twin Trouble

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part3  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Aimee and Helene cause a bit of trouble...

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Two

Aimee and Helene sat in their bedroom, with their younger sister - Kiara. Bon Jovi's latest single played softly in the background as the twins attempted some homework. Finding Kiara a huge distraction, singing and dancing along to the track, they soon abandoned the essays.

"Kiara! Can't you just piss off?"

"Oh, I'm gonna tell mommy you're saying bad words!"

With that she spun round and dashed out of the room.

"Little snitch!" Aimee called after her.

Helene lapsed into giggles.

"What the hell are you laughing at?!"

"Um ... sorry ... actually, I dunno."

Aimee rolled her eyes. She was accustomed to Helene's giggling fits but that didn't make them any less irritating.

"AIMEE!! GET IN HERE!"

"Oh shit!" she muttered under her breath, so that only Helene could hear. Then added a little louder for her mother to hear,

"WHAT?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!"

She sighed and heaved herself from the chair at her desk and slumped into the living room.

"What is it mom? We're trying to do our homework!"

"You know fine well what it is. How many times do I have to tell you NOT to use such language?"

Aimee didn't answer, she just shrugged and began to make her way back to the room she shared with her twin.

"Not so fast, young lady! Now explain yourself."

"I just told you didn't I? Or what is it - you deaf? I'm trying to do homework and that little b-brat is distracting me."

"When the hell did you become such an arrogant little ..."

"Ooh, cat got your tongue? Good! Now can I go finish my homework?"

She didn't wait for an answer, she whipped around and walked back to her room. Her mother - Scully - stared open-mouthed at her. Her twins had changed so much since they both started secondary school. The were once almost like little angels now, it was a different story. Neither of them missed the opportunity to argue with their parents.

Aimee was sitting on her bed, sulking, as usual. The twins were doing a lot of sulking lately. 

"Why the hell do they have to give us homework in the bloody _holidays_?"

Helene, who had also given up on doing her essay now, just shrugged her shoulders and got up from the bed to turn the volume up on the stereo. The perfect way to annoy Mulder and Scully - blast loud rock music from the bedroom. It worked like a charm, as usual, Mulder came bursting into the room.

"CAN YOU TURN THAT RACKET DOWN?"

He bellowed over the lyrics of some band unknown to him. His twin daughters glared at him and pretended not to hear.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?"

Again they ignored him - acted as if he wasn't even there. So he gave up and retreated to his own bedroom.

Eventually they did lower the volume so that they could make a fresh attempt on their essays and get it out of the way, to spend their holiday relaxing. After half an hour of 'discussing' the good and bad points of Euthanasia for their English teacher, they rose from their chairs as one and threw the pens they were writing with across the room. 

"I need a break! Why on earth are they giving us work when we haven't even got our exam results yet and we might not even make it into the classes we want?"

"I dunno, Helene, but I'm going for a walk ... Care to join me?"

"Of course!"

As the closed the door quietly behind them, Angelle emerged from the flat across the hall. She too had given up on the essay the same teacher had set her. 

"Where are you two going?"

"Don't know. Anywhere."

"Okay, mind if I join you?"

"Nope!"

So the three of them set off, wandering aimlessly around until the sun lowered beyond the horizon. The sky turned a shade of pink as the three re-entered the tenement block. No sooner had they left Angelle, had Scully came rushing through the door.

"Where have you been?"

"Why do you care?"

Scully, lost for words, disappeared inside. She sat down on her bed as the tears slid silently down her cheeks. Her nine-year-old daughter came into the room and slid an arm over Scully's shoulder, wiping away the tears with her other hand. 

"What's wrong, Mommy?"

"It's nothing Kiara."

"It's not 'nothing'. Tell me what's up."

Scully didn't answer. Kiara was only nine, but she was much more mature for her age than her sisters had been.

"It's Aimee and Helene again, isn't it?"

She let her arm fall from Scully's shoulders and stalked off to the room belonging to the twins.

"What did you go and say to Mommy now?!" She demanded of her older sisters.

They just laughed at her. Kiara grew steadily redder in the face as her temper rose.

"Answer me! What did you do this time?"

"Fuck off pipsqueak!" the twins said together.

"NO! TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID!"

"Kiara ... if you don't get out of this room, I'm going to have to hurt you."

But Kiara didn't move. She glared indignantly at Aimee. Both of the twins grabbed Kiara by the shoulders and threw her physically from their room. Landing with a clatter as she toppled into one of the bikes in the hall, she stood up and pounded on the door until the twins opened it unexpectantly and she fell forward onto her hands and knees.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it for chapter one - what do you think? Need **5** reviews or you won't get any more! 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Just A Dream?

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part3  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Is Kiara only dreaming?

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

DUNNO IF YOU'RE AWARE OF THIS BUT DAVID DUCHOVNY IS POSSIBLY GONNA BE ON 'SEX AND THE CITY' IF ANY OF YOU WATCH IT - KEEP AND EYE OUT FOR HIM!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter Three

Kiara sat against the wall of a room unknown to her. Three strange men had arrived bearing gifts, like modern day Wise Men and now they had left. Her father, who looked a lot younger than she knew him to be, entered the room. Kiara hesitated for a moment, then decided to follow the forty-two year old Mulder and was greeted by the sight of her mother at the age of thirty-eight - holding a small blue bundle in her arms. She moved a little closer and saw that this bundle was in fact a baby. She asked if she could hold him and received no reply, so she decided that her parents could not hear her. She waved a small arm in front of Mulder, inches from his nose, yet he took no notice. 

It seemed she was invisible to them, but she sat on the bed and watched her mother holding the baby in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket ... she heard her father say,

"He has your eyes but he looks suspiciously like AD Skinner." 

And she gave a small laugh and said something about fearing the truth, to which he replied something about already knowing the truth, and he kissed her. The scene faded and she saw a young boy, sitting alone in a dry field, playing with a toy tractor. A woman in an apron called to him from the porch.

"William, dinner's on the table!"

He sighed, stood up and slopped through the wet mud into the farmhouse.

Again the scene faded to William on his sixteenth birthday. The people who he had thought were his mother and father were telling him that they had adopted him as a baby. They informed him that they knew nothing of his birth mother and apologized for it. He didn't look upset or anything of the sort. In fact he told them he had known, because of the dreams he had of his real mother. He also told them the little details he knew about his mother. She was rather small, unlike himself, she was pretty and had red hair, and a tall, dark-haired man she knew called her Scully. He did not want to discuss the matter much further but did tell them that he wanted to find his birth mother as he had a lot of questions he wanted her to answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll need some reviews if you want the next chapter - otherwise I'll stop writing now ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Mommy, Who's William?

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part3  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Mommy ... Who's William?

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope y'all know that if I get a nice review from you - you have a better chance of getting one from me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****

Chapter Four

Kiara jerked awake. She lay in her bed, thinking of the dream she just had. She tried to tell herself that it was just a dream and nothing more than that but it had seemed so real. It was as though she was subconsciously delving into old memories although they were certainly not her own. 

Her sisters were awakening in the room next door and already had music playing quietly as they lay chatting. Scully was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast and Mulder in the living room watching television. Kiara got out of bed and joined her mother in the kitchen. Scully was scooping scrambled egg from the pan onto a plate, and had turned to carry it to the table,

"Mommy ... Who's William?"

Scully dropped the plate she had in her hand and the egg scattered over the laminated floor. Willow scampered in to clear up the mess. As she watched the dog lap up the bits of food, the color in Scully's face faded to a ghostly white in a matter of seconds. Mulder came rushing into the kitchen with the twins at his heels.

"Scully, what's wrong?"

She couldn't find the words to answer his question. Instead she wandered out of the kitchen in a daze. _How could she have found out? _ She thought to herself ... 

__

Mulder entered the room behind her, as she half fell onto her bed, an expression of pure shock on her pale face. He sat beside her on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Scully, what is it?" he asked in a voice of pure concern.

She fought to find the words, and eventually they came, as though someone else was saying them in her slightly choked voice.

"Kiara asked me about William ... Mulder, how could she have known?"

"I dunno, honey, but I think you should maybe ask her, don't you?"

She nodded and called for her youngest daughter.

"Kiara ... honey ... what made you ask about William?"

"I had a dream, Mommy ... when he was a baby and you were holding him in a blue blanket. And it changed and he was about ten and it changed again and he was sixteen, i think, and his mom and dad told him he was adopted. He already knew he was adopted and he had dreams too, about you. He knows you have red hair, and in _his_ dreams there is a man who calls you 'Scully' ... Mommy, was he talking about Daddy? Cos he calls you Scully sometimes, doesn't he?"

Scully stayed silent for a few minutes, trying to take in this new information. 

"Yes, daddy does call me 'Scully' and William might have been talking about him ..."

Her voice trailed off, and she stared dazedly at the wall, as though she expected it to give her answers.

"So it wasn't a normal dream then? William is a real person?"

Again Scully nodded slowly. Kiara wasn't sure if she should smile or not. She had a brother she had never met, but Scully seemed so upset at the mention of his name. She too sat on the bed next to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Want the next chapter? You'll have to review then!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Sulks

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part3  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** More sulking from the twins

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Five

Aimee and Helene had been standing outside their parents' bedroom door throughout the conversation inside. They were going to hold it against Scully for the time being, she was right in thinking they would take it as though she had lied to them for their entire lives and they didn't like that fact one bit. They heard footsteps approaching the room door and didn't wait to find out who was coming to it. They ran as fast as they could, out of the front door and into the flat across the hall, belonging to Monica and John Doggett and their ten-year-old son Jonathon. They kept running until they were at Angelle's bedroom and they burst through the door. Angelle looked up startled and opened her mouth to ask what was wrong.

"What's -"

"We'll explain once we get out of here." Helene cut across her.

Angelle shrugged, slipped her trainers on and followed them into the hallway between their apartments. No sooner were they there, had the twins sprinted down the flights of stairs, taking two and three steps at a time. Angelle had no choice but to do the same, to keep up with them.

Scully's calls went unheard as they almost ripped the door at the exit of the tenement block out of its frame. The twins kept running with Angelle puffing behind them, until they reached the Play Park and stopped, out of breath. Each twin sat on a swing and coiled an arm around the chain.

"_Now_ do you want to tell me what's up with you two?"

"You know you look a lot like your mother, standing like that with your hands on your hips."

"Helene, I asked you a simple question, now spill or I'm going home!"

So the twins dived into the story of Kiara's dream, after a few minutes of talking rapidly, they finished together with:

"So she's been lying to us our whole lives ... How do we know if she hasn't lied about other things?"

Angelle thought for a moment, absorbing the new information and trying to think of a comforting answer...

"You know, you should maybe think of how _she_ is feeling right now - having her past dragged up like that, out of nowhere ..."

"But -" Aimee began but Angelle kept talking.

"Why don't you just go back home and _ask_ for the truth about - what's his name? - William?"

"But she didn't feel the need to tell us before - why the hell should she now?"

Angelle gave an exasperated sigh and walked away from them, back toward the tenement block. Aimee followed, dragging Helene with her. Neither had any intention of asking their mother the truth - in fact neither wanted to talk to Scully at all right now. They walked home, arms linked, brooding on the fact that they had an older brother they would never know.

Kiara had been sent to her own room so her parents could talk alone. Mulder had his arms wrapped around a weeping Scully. Tears fell onto his shoulder.

"I knew they'd hate me, Mulder," She said between sobs, "for keeping this from them. I knew it! Why didn't I tell them sooner?"

"Stop giving yourself more grief, honey, they wouldn't have handled it any better at a younger age. You know that as well as I do - as well as they do, even if they won't admit it."

"They're just so angry with me, and this is only going to make things worse!"

"It's not just you they're angry at - they're angry at _everything. _You just have to give it time."

Scully stayed silent, Mulder gently wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her on the cheek. Both had the same thing on their mind: _how much time was it going to take?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter finished, and a new one to begin ... I _had_ intended on making this a little shorter than Part Two, but somehow I doubt that will happen...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Angelle's Boyfriend

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part3  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** Angelle's Boyfriend

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Six

A few days passed by without any proper mention of William. Each and every time Scully tried to explain to them, Aimee and Helene would turn their music up louder or walk out of the room. This led to many more tears shed from their mother. The only new thing to take place in that short space of time was that Angelle had found herself a boyfriend. She busied herself by gushing over him to the only pair who would at least pretend to listen - Aimee and Helene. John Doggett, being the typical father, was not impressed by his daughter's news. It led to quite a few arguments in which John would shout reasons for her _not _to have a boyfriend; such as her studies, her age, etc, etc. And each time she screamed back at him, until he realized he was not going to win this one and hesitantly agreed to invite him round for dinner so that he could meet him.

Monica and Scully shared the preparation of this meal, and a long table had been set in the hallway of the Mulder residence. A stone-faced John sat at one end of the table with Mulder on one side next to him. Monica sat at the other end of the table with the twins to her left and Jonathon to her right. Kiara took a seat next to Jonathon and Scully sat down to join Mulder once they had set the assortment of food on the table. 

After a long silence, Angelle came home with her arm linked through her boyfriend's. Angelle took the seat next to her father, and the boy sat next to her. He smiled nervously, scanning the occupants around the table and let his eyes rest on Scully just as Kiara's came to rest on him. He gazed fixedly at her blue eyes and her auburn hair. Kiara stared at him too, looking into blue eyes that could have been her mothers, his nose was a replica of Scully's too, but he had a mouth the same shape as Mulder's and he had the same dark hair.

"So..." John began, "Where is it you're from, er ... what's your name?"

"The name's William ... William Van de Kamp, from the US."

"Whereabouts in the US?" John asked gruffly 

"Well my family had a farm in Montana when they adopted me."

Kiara gave a small cry of triumph - that went unnoticed as she quickly turned it into a hacking cough. Scully patted her on the back as she pretended to choke.

"Mom?" she gave another loud cough, "Can you get me some water?"

"Sure, honey, you okay?"

Kiara nodded and followed Scully into the kitchen.

"Mommy ... You know that dream I had about your William?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Well ... he lived on a farm, _and_ he looked like that William," She said jabbing a thumb toward the hall, "Do you think it could be him?"

"I don't know sweetie, but I'm not going to ask him!"

"Why not?"

"Because, he might not want to find me."

"But in my dream, he said he did!"

"Kiara, drop it. I'm warning you now, don't you dare say a word!"

They walked back toward the table and took their seats just as John was asking ...

"So, William, what brings you to Scotland?"

William hesitated, glancing at Scully, and he thought '_What if she doesn't want me to find her?'_. Scully was beginning to get her hopes up, upon further observation of his features, she realized that William did look an awful lot like her. After what seemed an age, he took a deep breath and said,

"Well, when my 'mom' and 'dad' admitted that I was adopted the day I turned sixteen, I told them I wanted to find my birth mother. I traced a woman .. Maggie ... back in the US and she told me my mother was in Scotland. But she wouldn't give me specifics, said something about starting afresh away from all the hassle that came with her job. I didn't find out what her job was though ... I know very little about her - just that her name's Scully. "

The woman in question uttered a gasp and almost toppled off her chair in shock, she covered it up by acting as though she was looking for a dropped fork - yes she _had_ got her hopes up, but that was only wishful thinking ... until now.

Kiara whispered, "Told you so!" beside Scully who had recomposed herself and was staring into the blue eyes of William.

"You know," he began, "You look a lot like the woman in my dream, the woman I believe to be my birth mother."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun-dun-dun! He is here at last! Now do you want the next chapter? Review then!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Home at Last?

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part3  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** William: Home at Last?

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Seven

"Is your name Scully?" William asked, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

Dana Scully, for one of those few times in her life, was once again speechless. She gave a timid nod.

"And did you give a child up for adoption sixteen years ago?"

"Yes," she almost whispered, "and my youngest tells me he is you."

His mouth - so like Mulder's - fell open and he turned to look at the miniature Scully at her side.

"Do you have the dreams too? Like you're in someone else's memory?"

"Yes! Yes, I do. Well ... I had _one_ and it was about you. I saw you as a baby, as a ten-year-old then on your sixteenth birthday - telling your parents that you knew more than they did of your birth mother. Scully ... my own mom too."

After a minute or two of silence, John said simply:

"Stick with William, Angelle. If he's anything like his mother and father, I'm okay with him being your boyfriend."

Monica agreed with a nod...

"I think," she said with a smile, "we should leave mother and son to catch up."

William, who had a tight hold of Angelle's hand, loosened his grip and smiled. The others left the table and entered the lounge.

"So ... um ... Mom ... I have a few things I have to ask you."

"Ask away!" She said, as her eyes glowed with warmth at him calling her 'Mom'.

"Firstly, why did you give me up?"

Scully hesitated, then, finally said quietly:

"William, I had a very dangerous job when you were born. I was an FBI Agent, working on a division called The X Files. We - Mulder and I - focused on unexplained cases, often involving the paranormal. There were people who didn't agree with our quest. You see Mulder and I wanted to uncover the truth of the existence of Aliens and there were men in league with them who didn't want uncovered. These men, who were in contact with Aliens, in my first year of working with Mulder... abducted me"

"Aliens? What do you mean 'Aliens'?"

"I mean ... creatures from another planet, William. And yes they do exist, in fact they played a large role in your existence. They, with the Shadow Syndicate - the organization that arranged my abduction in 1993 and Mulder's in 1999 - created a breed of human/alien hybrids who could not be destroyed. A man told me that you were the first of these 'Super Soldiers' to be created from conception and not from experimentation in your adult years. 

And you showed signs of it too ... I had a particle of an Alien Spaceship in my apartment. When I opened the drawer it was in, you drew it to you, presumably with your mind. You were the only one to be found at a site where a space ship took off and set the place on fire. The same man who told me about you being a Super Soldier, managed to kill the Alien part of you. But he told me that you would never be safe from the ones already in America. 

You were like Jesus to them, and they were your Disciples. It seemed that they did not want you dead at the time, they wanted you to live - the master of their race. Yet there were others who _did_ want you dead - the members of the Syndicate. They had decided that in order for one of you to live, either you or Mulder were to die. Mulder went into hiding, but he knew too much of the Syndicate and they still wanted him dead. And they didn't want an heir to follow in his footsteps, to try to stop them in their plans as Mulder had, so they wanted you to die too.

With me, I feared they would find you easier, so I decided that to save your life, I had to let you go. Believe me though, it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do."

William stared at her, in awe. He did not know how, but as his mother recounted this story, he found it was not new to him. He saw flashes of things in his mind ... the other Super Soldiers standing around his mother and Angelle's mother as she gave birth ... the man standing over him as he kissed Scully ... his mother singing to him as she lifted him from the car. He could not understand why he suddenly remembered these things so vividly. 

"And ... Who is my father?"

"Mulder." she said simply. He looked at her, waiting for more information.

"And may I ask ... who is Mulder?"

She didn't answer, but instead said his name a little louder, so that he re-entered the hall.

"This man is my father?"

"Yes, I am, William. Yes I am." He had a huge grin on his face.

"But ... I thought the Aliens made me?"

"They did William - in a way ... They manipulated one of my ova, the one that grew to be you, but Fox Mulder **is **your biological father."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This whole thing is written, waiting for your reviews. There are two more chapters to go ...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Smiles & Sulks

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part3  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** William: Home at Last?

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Eight

William stayed silent for a few minutes, looking from Mulder to Scully and, at last, a grin spread across his face, lighting the blue eyes he inherited from his mother. He glanced at the clock above Scully's head and stood up,

"Well ... Mom ... Dad, it's time I got back, I've been out all day. Would it be okay if I came back sometimes, to talk and stuff?"

"Yes," said Mulder as Scully nodded, "Of course you can."

He nodded his thanks and Scully walked him out to the door, with Mulder close behind. As William left, they watched him until he disappeared down the first flight of steps. Mulder let his arm drape around her waist, she turned around and he pulled her closer. She leant up, tilting her head upwards as his lips descended onto hers. They stood, locked together, until one of the twins came into the hall.

"Yuck! You have a _bedroom_ for that!"

The pair wrenched apart, to stare at their eldest daughter, and fighting giggles, they walked into the lounge. Helene looked up as they entered,

"So, _is_ he our brother?" she asked, staring intently at a point above her father's head. Neither of the twins were at all amused at this being kept from them - they were nearly sixteen after all, and in their opinion they could handle it. Scully nodded and plopped down on the couch in bewilderment. After all these years of wondering and hoping, he had re-entered her life at a time when it was most unexpected. She didn't think he would want to meet her and she found herself smiling at the thought of her son looking for her. He seemed to have taken the information well, didn't really question the existence of Aliens, and she was happy. Happier than she ever remembered herself being. Yes, she was overjoyed when she had her twins and went on to give birth to Kiara, but she never stopped thinking of the son she had given up. The son who had actually came to look for her as soon as his adoptive parents thought it was time to tell them the truth. The only thing Dana Scully worried about now was how Aimee and Helene were going to act if he came back to visit. She stole a glance at the scowl on Aimee's face and didn't have to question their reaction any further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two more chapters to go after this ... reviews are very, _very_ welcome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Until We Meet Again

****

Title: The Truth Is Not Enough Part3  
**Author:** Dana_Maru  
**Summary:** William, continues to visit his family ... The twins come round to the idea of a brother

****

Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize are mine but I do own Angelle, Helene, Aimee and Jonathon - and of course Storme, Willow and Rogue...

****

Chapter Nine

A few weeks passed with William visiting as often as he could. He had actually stayed over a few times - Kiara arguing with her mother, saying that she should sleep on the couch and let William sleep in her room. Kiara was just as stubborn as her mother was, if not a bit more, so Scully had no choice but to give in to her. So Kiara was fast asleep on the couch the day the twins got their exam results through. They were now on speaking terms with their brother, and had quite forgotten about their sulk. They sat on either side of William as they read over their results. And he shared in the joy of their passes and laughed with them for a few hours over their past. 

They recounted old storied from childhood, sharing in joys and sorrows. Scully often found the three of them laughing together; chatting happily while the latest rock bands played gently in the background. She also spent many hours laughing with William and Mulder as they also told stories of the past, informing their son of the work the used to endure. Of the life they now had, away from the conspiracies and the constant battle between them and Cancer Man with his cronies - Krycek, Diana Fowley. They talked of Skinner and everything the two ex-FBI Agents could remember of the lives they once led in America.

The twins' tantrums subsided - especially when William was around. They even stopped picking on Kiara and managed to have civilized conversations with Mulder and Scully - well ... most of the time! 

So, now as Scully sat in her bedroom crying, with Mulder's arms around her, they were tears of joy. She had at last come to know the son she gave up all those years ago. The joyous tears were mingled with those of sadness though, for today was the last day of the summer holidays and William had to return to America.

His newly found family accompanied him to the airport and sat with him as he waited for his flight home. He didn't look happy to be going back, he had a sullen expression, and sat thinking of the good times he had in Scotland.

"You know, I think I'll come back one day, when I'm done with school ... Maybe I could find a job here and ... well live here." William said to Mulder and Scully as they sat with him.

"That would be nice," Scully smiled, "As long as your parents don't mind." she added, looking over at the Van de Kamps.

"Oh we understand," said Mrs. Van de Kamp; "he has to spend time with his real family. And I don't think we could stop him even if we wanted to."

Mr. Van de Kamp silently agreed with a nod. 

When the flight to America was called, William rose with tears glistening in his eyes. In fact they were all close to crying as they took it in turns to hug him goodbye, Scully wouldn't say goodbye though. Instead, as he hugged her, she hoarsely whispered:

"Until we meet again."

And he replied,

"I promise we will, Mom, one day."

Scully let the tears fall as she watched her son follow behind the Van de Kamps toward the terminal. But she didn't see this as losing him again. She turned toward the exit, holding Mulder's hand as her daughters traipsed behind them. 

She wasn't the only one in tears - they all were. William sat in the seat next to the window on the plane, and stared out of it, tears pouring from the eyes so like Scully's. He hopes she knew he would keep his promise, that one day he would return to Scotland.

~*~**THE END**~*~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Come on people!!! What's happening with the reviews? Do you really want me to just stop writing?! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
